


Tonight You Belong To Me

by barnesbabee



Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hongjoong, Hongjoong fic, Hongjoong x Reader, hongjoong reader, hongjoong smut, hongjoong x reader smut, kim hongjoong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesbabee/pseuds/barnesbabee
Relationships: Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tonight You Belong To Me

It was the classical love story dispised by the socially imposed rules: two teenagers living in a hierarchy that obliged them to never date outside of their social circle.

Hongjoong saw you the second you stepped in the docks. He watched you from the hatch of the bedroom he was staying in, all contorted and hunched over so he could take a better look at you. He could only dream from afar, however... He knew by way you were dressed in your tight, white, knee-length, button-up jacket and matching cartwheel hat that you would never settle for him, Hell, you would never even look at a lowlife like him... But he prayed that maybe you or your family would request a song, or maybe you'd want a special melody composed for you, and that's where he'd come in.

When you stepped inside the ship and fell out of his line of vision his shoulders slumped and he sighed. The ship was enormous, odds are he wouldn't be able to find you...

Nevertheless, Hongjoong picked up his suit jacket and put it on for the departure ceremony. He played all of the concerts, it was tiring but once the owner of the ship had found a stupid kid that loved music and was in need of money he just extorted him as much as possible. Hongjoong didn't mind, though... He got free food, a rent-free place and he played music as a job. His life would be perfect if it weren't for the rich, snobby, stuck-up people who constantly looked down on him.

He sighed and dusted off his old coat. It was the only one that he owned, but at least it was semi-fancy... It was good enough to decrease the nasty looks he was given at least.

Whenever he left his room he never bothered to bother lock it, because what would anybody steal? A pen?

His fingers grazed along the black and white keyboard for a second, thinking of what to play. Hongjoong had never learned to read music sheets, he started playing songs by ear since he couldn't afford to pay for a music teacher, and it was wonderful to see how he closed his eyes, found the desired keys, and played them beautifully solely by experience.

Hongjoong walked down the carpeted halls as he made his way to the main area of the cruise ship. It was a big dining hall, decorated in gold and red, with very dim lighting to set the mood. He looked around and inspected the people as he paced towards the shiny black piano that sat on the stage. He had always thought it was unfair that this room on a ship was more luxurious than any place he had ever owned...

'Con Té Partiro' was a favorite of his to play as the ship departed. He felt like it was a fitting song for the occasion, even though most people didn't know it.

The three hours of the ceremony passed by in the blink of an eye, and the fact that Hongjoong's fingers were burning and his back was aching was unimportant, he always left the stage wishing he could play more.

Hongjoong stood up and bowed to the crowd. Even though he was always ignored and never received any appreciation because everyone was too focused on their own affairs (or because they thought he was undeserving of their attention), he still made sure to bow, as a sign of thankfulness and respect every time.

This time around, however, he heard a faint clapping sound as he inclined his head.

He shot his body up immediately and followed the sound. He locked eyes with your glee-filled ones as you clapped your hands together.

The immediately smiled, filled with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. He felt like the luckiest man on earth, to have his talent recognized by such a beautiful woman... His face fell when a man grabbed your hands, to stop you from congratulating Hongjoong for the wonderful performance, and gave you a warning look. You just nodded along and lowered your head when the male told you to stop being extravagant.

Hongjoong wished he could do something about the situation, he wished he could go up to you and thank you specifically for your attention, but he had to hurry out of the room so he could be ready in time for the next performance. His schedule was always packed, and he never seemed to mind.

That was, until music started sharing a place with you in his heart.  
\--------------------------

There you were... Beautiful as ever, wearing a green Edwardian dress with lace appliques, twirling and swirling in all of your glory to the bassists' songs. He should've gone up to the stage to prepare his piano, but he couldn't, he had to hear your voice, he wanted to hear what you sounded like, and once he did, oh was he charmed. You were like a muse, enticing him with every word of yours.

He walked past every couple and every child aboard to get to you. Hongjoong very hesitantly reached out his hand to tap your shoulder. You turned around and immediately met his face. The two of you were lost in each other's eyes for a long second, sharing a silent, intense moment. You knew who he was, you had just seen his performance after all, and you had to admit that he was strikingly beautiful. You couldn't put your finger on it, maybe it was the hint of pureness and innocence his face had, or maybe it was the way he so naturally attracted you with his music, but you were certain of something: you were very much drawn to him.

Hongjoong held his hand for you to take.

"Could I interest you in a song?"

You took his hand and smiled, with a faint blush rising on your cheeks.

You opened your mouth to reply but your hand was quickly snatched away, and you were pulled behind a tall figure.

"You could interest my wife in leaving."

Hongjoong was visibly taken aback by the male, and by the new, saddening information.

Any man would be discouraged by the fact, but not Hongjoong. Call him stupid or romantic, but he wasn't willing to give you up (even though you weren't even his) just because you were married.

You looked up at him and mouthed a small 'sorry', and you were shocked to find him... smirking. Was this amusing to the stranger?

Hongjoong nodded at the crude man and said nothing else, before heading to the stage. You watched him, confusedly.The bassists eyed him furiously, as they were supposed to have finished their act long ago, but Hongjoong didn't care. He waited for them to clear the scene so he could sit on his piano. He'd usually have a routine all planned out, and that night was no different, except the idea for a last-second addition popped up in his head, and he just went with it.

His fingers skimmed the keyboard for the second time that day, and he started playing the tune of 'Tonight You Belong With Me'. He was hoping you recognized the tune, after all, he couldn't steal a glance at you, afraid that he'd get knocked by your significant other.

Never in a million years would he have had the courage to do such a thing, but after he realized that he had caught your attention, that the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen knew of his existence, he felt unstoppable.  
\-----------------------  
Hongjoong was leaning on the handrail, looking at the waves crashing against the boat as he waited for his turn to join the stage. It was calm and silent until a voice echoed in the bow of the ship. Hongjoong closed his eyes, appreciating the familiar tune, thinking that it was the performer's voice singing from the salon. The beautiful voice got closer, however, and so he opened his eyes and looked around to find the owner.

"I know, that you belong to someone new, but tonight..."

His eyes landed on you, walking towards him slowly, in a seducing way, as if the whole world was yours. He smiled and kept listening and watching as you stepped closer and closer.

"... you belong to me."

You two were a mere centimeters apart, almost able to feel each other's breath.

"I see you enjoyed my song." Hongjoong told you.

You chuckled at him and smiled.

"Very much so. You were very lucky my husband knew no such song, or else he'd have you dangling off the ship. I don't think he'd appreciate another man playing a love song for me on our honeymoon, you're a brave man." You said to him, breaking out a smile.

"I'm glad he didn't recognize it then."

There was a small silence, not enough for you to say anything as Hongjoong spoke once more,

"Congratulations on your wedding Miss." He congratulated, his voice's tone dropping a little.

You hummed.

"Arranged marriage. I love him as much as you do."

Your eyes traveled down to his lips, loving their beautiful shape and natural, vibrant colour. He noticed the fact and smirked. Hongjoong realized that it was either now or never. This encounter, the information you had just given him... It was no coincidence. The male placed a hand on your hip and lightly brought you closer.

"Certainly you won't mind me doing this then."

He placed his lips on top of yours, softly and quickly. It was enough for you to know that you wanted to repeat it. When you two pulled away, very slowly, eyes still glued on each other's lips, a faint blush spread on your cheeks, as well as on his.

"You surely are shameless..." You commented, in a shy whisper.

"Well, is my shamelessness of your liking?"

There were a couple seconds of silence, while you thought of how inappropriate your behaviour was, but you didn't care. You had done so much for others, it was now your turn.

"Very much so."  
\-----------------------

You giggled as Hongjoong pushed you against the wall of the small closet filled with the performers' clothes. He pampered your face and neck with sloppy kisses.

"Hongjoong!" You squealed when he bit down on your skin.

The man placed a soft kiss on your lips and gripped your hips a little tighter.

"We're gonna get caught Y/N!" He whispered and giggled at your cute little squeal.

The stage was rowdy and the show playing just on the outside of that door, covering any noise.

"I don't care." You told him.

You grabbed his face and brought him closer to you, pressing your lips to his in a long kiss. Hongjoong smiled into the kiss before deepening it by inserting his tongue in your mouth, fighting with yours in a playful way.

That night you wore a particularly tight dress, that had less layers than all your previous ones, and as a consequence, when you moved against his body, you felt his hard-on press against your hip.

You squeezed your thighs closer together, as a new feeling of excitement spread through your body.

Your little escapades had never gone past kissing, and some shy touching, but the ever growing tension between the two of you was ought to snap at some point.

One of your hands hesitantly left his nape and travelled down his body, feeling the way his stomach tensed at your movements. Your fingers found their way onto Hongjoong's hard cock, trailing its curve softly.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at you.

"Y/N, are you sure you want to do this?..." He asked quietly.

You looked up at him, with big doe eyes, and nodded while biting your lip.

The male mumbled a soft 'fuck' under his breath.

He placed a kiss under your ear, then one to your cheek.

Hongjoong looked around for a second, until his eyes landed on a dark cloak. He ripped the piece of clothing from its hanger and swung it over your shoulder and covered your head with the hood. The male grabbed your hand and walked out of the small room, hoping they wouldn't be seen, and took you to the place where he slept in.

It wasn't much. It was barely anything really... But you didn't care. The moment you stepped in the room, you looked Hongjoong in the eye and started undoing the buttons of your dress.

He watched you curiously, with a dirty yet loving smile on his face.

The dress fell from your shoulders and pooled around your feet, leaving you only in your white corset and matching stockings.

Hongjoong hummed and approached you slowly, placing btoh his hands on your waist and bringing you closer.

"You're so fucking beautiful..."

Hongjoong locked his lips with yours, as he focused on getting the troublesome corset away from your body.

When he finally ripped all pieces of clothing obstructing his view from your body, he hurriedly removed his own. Hongjoong couldn't handle not having his hands on you.

He couldn't get enough of you, he became high whenever you were with him.

Once you were both down to skin only, he pushed you down onto his bed, and immediately attacked your chest.

His husky, dominant voice brought a new wave of arousal upon you.

Your fingers gripped onto his hair tighter and tighter when his lips met one of your nipples and sucked on it harshly. As his mouth focused on your breasts, his fingers parted your folds and played with you pussy. You tried to be quiet, as to not get Hongjoong in trouble, but you couldn't. He worked on your body as if he was an expert, and the little moans and whimpers were hard to contain.

One of your hands found its way to his leaking length. Your finger swiped across his slit, and Hongjoong moaned against your skin.

"Hongjoong, please..."

Upon hearing your moany little beg, Hongjoong's personality shifted. He gripped your jaw and leveled his face with yours.

"Tell me what you want baby girl."

You sucked in a breath and bucked your hips against his finger. Hongjoong spanked your pussy as a way of punishment for being too eager.

"Use your words doll, I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"I need you to fuck me Hongjoong, please!"

Hongjoong spread your legs for him and settled between them. He placed his tip at your entrance and pushed in, slowly, giving you time to adjust.

Once he saw you were comfortable, he pulled out of you, and jerked his hips back into your body.

Hongjoong ripped his hand away from your waist and wrapped it around your neck, giving it an experimental squeeze. Seeing the way your eyes rolled into the back of your head, Hongjoong squeezed your neck harder.

"F-fuck Joong you f-feel so good!" You moaned.

Your reaction was an incentive for him to slam harder into you.

His filthy words nearly brought you to your edge.

All you could hear was the filthy sounds of his seat body slapping against yours and his heavy breathing.

"C-can your husband fuck you l-like this? Hm? Can he make you scream like this?"

"Shit, no! You're so much better Hongjoong!"

His hips thrust faster into you, and the speed he was fucking into you brought you to your climax. You arched your back and curled your feet as you called for his name, but Hongjoong didn't stop.

You were squirming under him and your eyes were shut tightly.

He grabbed your hips to keep you steady and kept on thrusting into you.

"T-too much... Can't take it Joong..."

"You can babygirl, cum for me again."

Your writhing and moaning, your precious innocent stance was Hongjoong's kryptonite, and seeing you like that caused him to bury his cock deep in you. When you felt his cum hit your tight walls, a second orgasm hit you, and your legs started shaking as you cried his name.

Hongjoong kissed your cheeks lightly as you both regained your breaths. He slowly pulled out of you and fell on the bed beside your body.

"I'm sorry if it was too much..."

You smiled and cuddled against his chest.

"I loved it."

Hongjoong smiled back, sleepily, and both of your eyelids felt heavy. Your breathings matched when you started to fall asleep, and Hongjoong drifted off wishing that he'd wake up beside you.

But he never quite did wake up.

Because the word got around, because your husband wasn't stupid, because Hongjoong never bothers to lock his door.


End file.
